bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Security Jet
Security Jet 'is a tower that first appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Appearance It appears to be a drone-like jet. The basic tower has a missile-like body with wings, an antenna on top, yellow patrol signal which is used to control movement, and a minigun consisting of six barrels. Also, has dual engines which contain extravehicular activity on both sides that allows the Jet to use on atmospheric outer space which is provided. Overview The Security Jet shoots lasers at the attack speed of an unupgraded Ninja Monkey that does 3 pierce and 2 damage at once and all towers inside the tower's radius increase the pierce output by +1. Lasers can also pop Frozen bloons but cannot pop Lead or Camo bloons. The same movement speed as the unupgraded Heli Pilot, and allows the tower to reposition itself. Repositioning is activated in a manner identical to that of the Mortar Monkey. ''The tower has no landing pad similar to BTD4's Monkey Ace and can be placed anywhere, including space (using spaceship-like capabilities). All buffs (basic tower and its upgrades) can stack with up to 4 Security Jets. Upgrades (Costs on Medium Mode) Path 1 Enhanced Defense ($825) * Description: "Enhanced boosts that allows nearby towers to increase more pierce and damage." * Details: Gives nearby towers within the tower's radius by +1 pierce and +1 damage (Totalling of 2 pierce and 1 damage). More Enhanced Defense ($1,200) * Description: "More powerful boosts allows nearby towers to have greatly increased pierce and damage." * Details: Gives nearby towers within the tower's radius by another +2 pierce and +1 damage (Totalling of 4 pierce and 2 damage, basic attack can pop Lead Bloons). Energy Jet ($5,000) *Description: "Nearby towers within range increase durations and reduce cooldowns of Activated Abilities." *Details: Nearby towers have Activated Ability cooldowns reduced by -15% and ability durations lasts +15% longer in total. High Energy Jet ($15,000) *Description: "More powerful energy allows to increase durations and reduce cooldowns of Activated Abilities of nearby towers." *Details: Nearby towers have Activated Ability cooldowns reduced by -35% and ability durations lasts +35% longer in total. Projectile Doubler ($70,000) All towers within the tower's radius shoots twice as any of the projectiles at once. Path 2 Wider Radius ($600) Increases range by +3 units. Even Wider Radius ($1,050) Increases range by +6 units in total. Blimpbane Unit ($4,250) Gives the base tower and all towers in its radius to deal 3x damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Orbital Strike ($10,000) *Description: "Activated Ability: It triggers a orbital beam that is controlled by moving the cursor or touching, in this, it pops bloons doing infinite pierce and 3 damage and lasts for 15 seconds." *Details: The ability cooldown is 90 seconds. Orbital Annihilation ($40,000) * Description: "[https://walkingdead.fandom.com/wiki/Philip_Blake_(TV_Series) Go through the defenses in your battlefield, get your weapons. We go in, '''pop them all!]" * Details: Orbital Strike ability does 6 damage, and 15x damage to MOAB-Classes. Ability cooldown is reduced to 60 seconds. Path 3 Platform Augmentation ($900) * Description: "Can place other Monkeys on the upper decks of the jet." * Details: It grants a small platform that grant bypassing of Line of Sight limits for monkeys placed on them (Totaling of 1 platform). Has a maximum footprint of a Super Monkey. Security Jet cannot be sold when has towers on top itself. Double Platforms ($1,450) *Description: "Adds an additional platform which means two towers onboard the Jet." *Details: Adds an additional platform that places more towers at the top of the jet (Totaling of 2 platforms). SOS Jet ($4,000) * Description: "Gives you a free tower which is based off a tower inside the tower's radius every 5 rounds." * Details: Every five rounds, you gain a free tower which is based off a tower that is inside the tower's radius. Enhanced SOS ($9,000) * Description: "Free towers which is based off a tower inside the tower's radius are now given every 2 rounds." * Details: Every two rounds, you gain a free tower which is based off a tower that is inside the tower's radius. Power-Up Delivery ($30,000) Gives a free random power every 10 rounds. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Support Towers Category:Protector Towers Category:Mobile Towers Category:Space Spawnable Towers